Mystican Dreams: A Prequel of Sorts
by Tarson
Summary: My take on the origins of a few of the characters from the greatest webcomic on the net in my opinion.
1. Chapter 1

Okay well, this is my first story I've submitted, and it is about a webcomic of which I am a big fan called "Mystican Dreams" by a very good friend of mine! I really enjoy the comic, and I recommend you read it before you read this, as it's really much easier to understand.

link: http/mysticandreams. All characters featured in this story are property of the author of Mystican Dreams, Rukiaprincess.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'The time has come at last. Perhaps now… this terrible war can stop.' As King Casaelas, King of the Gold Elves, sat upon his gilded throne these thoughts and more whirled about in a frenzy within the confines of his psyche.

The treaty had finally been agreed upon. The Golds and Silvers would now finally have peace! Nine hundred long years… and now it was finally over. All that was needed was for the treaty to be signed, and it was done!

'This is it, my love.' He thought, reminiscing, thinking of his lost wife, killed in an assassination attempt. 'This accursed war… the war that claimed your life… will at long last be over and done. And our little Echo will live a good life. Just as we wanted.'

As if on cue, a small voice called out to Casaelas' left.

"Daddy!"

Coming out of the hall to the royal chambers was the very 72 year old he had thought of. (that'd be about 9 or so in humans) Almost involuntarily he smiled. "Hello Echo, my dear."

She ran forward, herdress-skirts almost tripping her once, before jumping up and landing in her father's arms, beaming with excitement.

She was dressed in a very stylish violet blouse and her skirts were lavender. Her almost crimson red hair was freshly combed, and her sparkling blue eyes made just about any adult's heart melt. Casaelas liked to brag to himself that he had the prettiest daughter in all the kingdom.

"Why's everyone so excited, Daddy? Nanny Ena woke me up and said to hurry and get dressed for guests coming! Who's coming, Daddy? Who, who, who!" she was practically bouncing with eagerness!

Laughing heartily, Casaelas grinned to match his daughter. "Very important guests, Echo! The Queen of the Silvers is coming!"

"What for? Aren't we fighting the Silvers?" Echo looked profoundly confused.

Casaelas chuckled. "Yes dear, but that's WHY she's coming. We are going to sign a treaty that will end the war!"

Echo's eyes widened. "You mean… no more danger? No more fighting, or invasions?"

"Yes. Exactly."

Echo looked positively ecstatic. "YAY!" She rushed around the room, jumping and laughing, and tripping over her skirts several times…

Laughing at his child's antics, Casaelas thought. 'That's right, my little one. No more danger… no more fighting… no more fear for you. Only happiness. Or at least,' he frowned, 'I hope it turns out that way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, i know, it's kinds short, but the next one will be longer! ... I hope.

I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and I'll have the second one up ASAP!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Shhhing! Shhhing! Shhhing!_

There it was again…

_Shhhing!_

The raspy sound of metal grinding on stone.

_Shhhing!_

Grunting in aggravation, a young girl sat up in her cot. Looking around the bedroom in the early morning light, she spied her own father's bed. Empty.

'Great.' She thought, 'He's at it again…'

She got up, stripped off her thin nightgown and changed quickly, shivering lightly. It was becoming colder, a clear sign fall was coming. Deep azure colored hair brushed and dressed in her regular wool garments and a warm jacket, she walked out of the small bedroom she shared with her father and went into the only other room in the cottage where they lived.

There her father sat in front of the fire, sharpening a hunting knife. Beside him lay a bundle of new arrows and his bow, which was freshly polished and had a new string hanging from one end.

"…Dad?"

He stopped his work and turned to smile wearily at her. "Hello, Atlah. How did you sleep?"

She frowned. "I slept just fine, thank you, though I wish I could ask you the same."

Her father looked perplexed. "What ever do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb! Your bed wasn't even slept in!" her face suddenly softened into sadness, "Dad… what are you up to?"

Her father turned away and didn't speak.

"You drag me all the way to the Gold's capital city, force us both into hiding in this little hut in the slums for weeks, you hardly sleep a wink and when you do it's only for a few hours…"

Her father still refused to acknowledge her.

"Dad… what's wrong?" she walked forward and wrapped her little arms around him, face buried in his back. "Why are we here? What's going on?"

"What I am doing…" he finally spoke, "is for the good of all our race, Atlah." He turned and lifted her onto his lap. He held her tight in a hug, and continued. "It is for the good of all Silvers… but most of all… it's for you."

"…I don't understand." She whispered.

"I hope you don't have to sweetheart. Ever." He set her down gently. "Now, let's eat some breakfast, yes?" He smiled another tired smile. Which Atlah returned.

"Okay."

'Yes.' He thought bitterly. 'I must enjoy my time with her while I can… If something goes wrong, I may have less time than I would want.'

With one last look at his equipment, he set the knife down and began cooking a meal for them both. What could very well be his last….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Echo hopped around excitedly as serving men and women rushed past her, carrying all manner of assorted items. Silverware, dishes, platters of food, cloth, and much more were being hustled all round the castle to welcome their important guest.

The Queen of the Silvers was coming! Echo could hardly wait! Coming to the entrance hall of the castle, she saw her father inspecting a troupe of musicians setting up their instruments to play.

"Daddy!" she ran up behind him and hugged his leg. "When is she getting here, Daddy, when!"

Gently prying her off, he smiled. "She'll be here around mid-afternoon, Echo, and it's only mid-day yet. You'll have to wait a bit longer."

Echo looked disappointed. "Awww… why's she taking so long to get here?"

"The capital of the Silvers is very far away from here Echo. Just be pat-" He was cut of by a loud crash as one of the cymbalists dropped his instrument. "Be careful with those, you dolt! Can't you do anything right!" he roared.

The cymbalist looked absolutely terrified at his king's sudden rage, nearly prostrated himself in bowing and begged for forgiveness. Hearing a whimper, the king looked down and saw Echo, her eyes wide and teary, and her lower lip trembling. She looked up at him fearfully, obviously petrified.

He felt a hard pang of guilt in his heart, and kneeled down to his daughter's eye level, placing his hand on her small shoulder. His shame grew as he saw Echo away flinch from the contact. "Echo… I'm sorry." He said, "I shouldn't have lashed out like that." Casaelas looked back at the frightened musician again. "I'm sorry, good sir… You are forgiven. Stand up and take your place."

The man immediately did so, looking very relieved to still have his head. Echo sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Could I go outside and play, Daddy? I don't wanna stay inside all day"

Casaelus nodded. "Go ahead. Just be careful, Echo."

"Yay!" Her good mood renewed, Echo bolted out of the giant double doors and into the royal gardens outside the castle.

Atlah looked around in awe at the royal gardens as she snuck through quietly behind her father. All around were great bushes of roses, chrysanthemums, tulips, every kind of flower imaginable! Spaced around the garden were giant trees, as big as the ones within the great forests, and those were larger than most buildings! The smooth pathways were paved in marble, and the shining sun above, just after high noon, glinted off of great statues of past kings and heroes, all them accented by bands of gold and gemstones that served to enhance their majesty.

"Wow…" she breathed in amazement.

"Shh!" her father hissed. "Do you want to give us away?"

Atlah looked down, slightly abashed. "No, Dad. I'm sorry."

"We must be very quiet Atlah. If we are discovered, we'll probably be visiting the headsman's block! So shush."

"Yes, Dad."

They came upon a small outer maintenance gate, which led into the forest behind the castle. No one in sight. Perfect.

He adjusted his knife and bow before turning to his daughter. "You remember the plan?"

Atlah nodded. "I stay here, and wait for you to come back. I am to keep the gate open at all times and avoid detection at all cost. If you're not back by sundown…" here she paused, her face carrying a worried expression, "…I leave without you, and go back home to Aunt Mora."

Her father nodded. "Yes. You're a good girl Atlah." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be seeing you in a little while." And with that… he was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Dad…" Atlah whispered, her eyes welling up. "Be careful…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hurry! It's almost time!" "Where are the trumpeters! I can't find them!" "Ow! That was my foot!" "Sorry!" "Someone help me with this food!" "My leg!"

The head servant ran about giving orders rapidly amidst the roar of the hustling serving men and women. "People! People!" Everyone stopped to look at him. "We must be organized! The trumpeters are in the West Wing! The food goes to the dining hall! Whoever got hurt, go to the medical area! Let's move people!"

Now in order, the servants' work went much more smoothly. In no time, all was set for the Queen's arrival. Casaelus sat in the throne room, going over some last minute details with the head servant. Their conversation as interrupted as a trumpet blast echoed from outside.

"She's here!" the head servant declared.

"Let's make a good first impression." King Casaelus said more to himself than the head servant. "Everything must run smoothly here."

"Yes, M'lord." He jogged out of the throne room main doors and began giving orders. Casaelus readied himself for the Queen's coming. This was it.

Atlah's father (let's call him Ben, shall we?) crouched flat against a marble statue and held his breath as 2 patrolling guards marched by. This was getting too dangerous.

_'There are more guards the closer I get to the stinking palace! I have to find a way inside quickly!'_

The wall of the palace was still roughly 100 yards away, and the multitude of plants and statues made seeing any real distance at ground level was almost impossible. This was hopeless!

_'There's gotta be SOMETHING I can-'_ he stopped as a wagon full of vegetables covered by a tarp coming up one of the trails paused and the driver began some friendly banter with the guards. _'There's my chance!'_ Moving as quickly but as quietly as possible, he jumped quickly under the tarp, and stayed perfectly still until the driver of the wagon started up again.

His vision suddenly blurred, and his nose stung. _'Agh! What is this…?'_ He looked down and finally realized what he was lying in. _'UGH! Onions! I HATE onions!'_

Echo giggled and laughed as she ran about, chasing a butterfly that seemed rather intent on just barely eluding her grasp every time she reached for it. As she ran skipped about, she heard a familiar sound. The creak of an old cart's wheels as it rolled along on the marble paths. Only one cart ever took this route, and Echo knew immediately who it was.

She stepped out into the corridor that the marble road traveled through, and there was Mr. Grennal, the old onion farmer, with his old cart and his most reliable horse,

Gretchen.

"Hi, Mr. Grennal! Hi Gretchen! How are you!"

The old man stopped and squinted at her. "Wh-Who's there?"

Echo giggled. "It's me, Echo!"

"O-Oh! Hello there, Echo! How are ya today? Are you behaving?"

"Yes sir! I'm just playing."

The old man smiled. "There's a good girl." He reached into his cart, pulled out an onion, and handed it to her. "Enjoy!"

Echo smiled politely and thanked Grennal like she always did. It was important to always be nice to old people, as her Nanny had taught her. The old man flipped his reigns, and the old mare started toward the castle again.

Echo never really kept the onions he gave her. As she had done every time before, she waited until the oldster was facing away from her and then chucked into the back of the wagon.

"Ow!"

Echo stopped and stared at the back of the wagon. 'Did I hear a… No! I'm just imagining stuff.' Once more, the ever mischievous butterfly appeared, just out of reach.

"I've got you now!" Thanks to Echo's tiny childhood attention span, the incident was soon forgotten.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Frank and Bob stood guard on either side of one of the palaces side doors, chatting the day away. Well… only Frank was actually chatting. Bob had fallen asleep long ago. And it wasn't chatting so much as rambling…

"So then I said, 'What are you talking about? I don't have it!' But he didn't listen and he kept going on and on and on and on about how I have his rake. But I didn't have his rake! Which is exactly what I told him. But did he believe me? Nooooo…"

Meanwhile, Ben had just arrived at the entrance they were "guarding."

_'Damn!'_ he thought, _'I have to get in there! There isn't much time left! …Okay, getting through here will take all of my cunning and skill! I can do this!'_

He pushed his hood up so that it covered his face, and walked forward. Trying to draw as little attention to himself as he could, acting like he had every right to be here, he walked right up to the door and put his hand on he latch.

"Ey!"

_'Oh shi-'_

"Are you a silver!" Frank pointed his spear at Ben's covered face.

"Ummm… No?"

"Okay then. Carry on." Frank went back to "guarding" and Ben stepped quickly towards the door.

_'Whew!'_ Ben thought to himself.

"Hey, wait!"

'_Damn!'_

"…You should take a bath. You smell like onions!" Frank said mildly.

"Yes… I'll get right on that." With that, Ben quickly disappeared

Bob stirred from where he had been sleeping upright, and turned to Frank.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Nope. You can go back to sleep Bob."

"Oh… okay." Within 5 seconds, Bob was asleep again. A new personal best.

Atlah looked up from her book. Judging by the sun, about an hour had passed since she and her father had parted ways.

_'Man! Where could he be!'_ she thought. _'Whatever he's doing can't be taking this long!'_ She tried to concentrate on her book, but thoughts of her father kept coming back. _'What if he's trying to stop whatever's going on inside? He'll be executed! I'll have to live with Nana and her smelly cats! I HATE the smell of cat!'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a friendly voice behind her. "Hi! Whatcha doin!"

Atlah jumped 3 feet in the air, very impressive considering she was sitting down, and turned. There stood a girl with light brown hair and extremely well cut clothes in varying shades of purple silk. The type only nobles could wear.

"Um… hi. Who're you?" she asked.

"I'm Echo!" the girl said smiling. "Who're you?"

_'Echo?'_ Atlah thought. _'She's the princess!'_

"…I'm Atlah. What do you want?"

"I already asked you a question, and you have yet to answer." Atlah looked confused. Echo sighed. "What are you doing here?"

Atlah hesitated a moment, then spoke. "I'm waiting."

Now Echo looked confused. "Waiting? For what?"

"None of your business. Go away!" Atlah huffed, then turned around and sat.

Echo looked mildly perturbed. "You can't just stand around on our property! Do you know who I am!"

Atlah looked over her shoulder. "Yeah. You're a spoiled little princess, who's bugging me! Go away!"

Echo's frown deepened. "You can't just sit there and disrespect me like that! You're in my family's private property, so you get out right now, or I'm calling the guards and they're gonna come and send you away.!"

Atlah got up and glared at Echo. "I'd like to see you try, princess!"

Echo suddenly looked surprised and stared at the silver elf. Atlah grew nervous Why was the other girl suddenly so quiet? She took a few steps back.

"…What? Do I have something on my face?"

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE A SILVER!" Echo screamed. A nearby flock of birds took flight. A donkey alarm started blaring, which was shortly followed by a _bli-blip_. Bob jerked up suddenly.

"Did you hear something just now?"

Frank paused in his still continuing ramble. "…Nope."

"Oh…" And so Bob went back to sleep.

Atlah was staring wide eyed at the even wider eyed Echo. "Shush! You wanna give me away!"

Echo instantly switched to the interrogation mode she used on servants who didn't do their jobs correctly. Even coming from a little girl, it was rather effective. "What are you doing here, really? I get why a silver wouldn't wanna be spotted, but why did you say you didn't wanna be 'given away?' Hmmm?"

Atlah looked nervous. "Um… nothing."

"Don't give me that. You're up to something!" Echo stepped forward menacingly. "Either you tell me, or I beat it out of you!"

Atlah laughed and she grinned wolfishly at the princess while pointing in a taunting manner. "You? Beat me! HA! I doubt you could lay a finger on me, you spoiled brat!"

Echo growled, grabbed Atlah's outstretched arm, turned so it was positioned over her shoulder, and heaved!

King Casaelas sat at one end of a banquet table, conversing with the woman to his immediate right. But this was no ordinary woman. A handsome, rather than pretty woman, in her upper-middle years with light blue hair with a few touches of silver at the temples. She sat regally in a fancy silver embroidered red silk dress with a plunging neckline, giving Casaelas a rather pleasant view of a rather admirable expanse of bosom. Yes, this was Lady Anavon, Queen of the Silvers.

Casaelas had chosen to wear a royal blue dress shirt with gold embroidery and a pair of navy blue pants that were neither too tight nor too loose. He had been jokingly told many times by his maid that they made his butt look good.

Though this wasn't really on his mind at the moment. The 2 were now hammering out the last minute details of the treaty. All was going as planned.

"As I've said, Lady Anavon, the trade routes shall be well protected by both our troops and yours. At the border between our lands, a fortress will be placed to house both our soldiers." He explained.

"Very good. Though under the trade goods you export, you said you can export 'foodstuffs.' What exactly are these foodstuffs you export?"

"We have many seasonal foods that can be exported with relative ease. Our-"

_CRASH!_

The Queen looked up from the documents in surprise. "What was that!"

With a loud BANG the doors to the meeting room burst open, and a Silver elf with a bow in his hands and a bleeding cut on his face rushed inwards. In a flash, an arrow was nocked and its deadly point was aiming straight for the king!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Atlah lay staring up at the clear blue sky, her bottom throbbing, though she hardly felt it. It was more from shock than pain that she stayed on the ground.

'I don't believe it!' she thought. 'That spoiled princess just flipped me. HARD!' She glared venomously. 'Now I'm pissed!'

Hopping up and ignoring the pain in her buttocks, the girl turned around to face the smug princess Echo. "What the heck! How did you do that!"

Echo smiled and Atlah scowled in response. "My friend Ghent is the son of the Guard Captain. He teaches me what his father teaches him. I've gotten pretty good, and flipping is my favorite part of fighting!"

"You think you're all big and bad cuz you can flip me? Now I'm gonna kick your butt twice as hard!" Atlah cartwheeled forward, followed by a back flip to a handspring, launching her over Echo's head. The princess only stared in shock at the acrobatics before she felt a fist drive into the small of her back.

She cried out in pain and fell on the ground, writhing. She felt a solid weight settle on her back as Atlah sat down on top of her.

"Maybe if you start begging now I'll leave you with a few bruises. What do you think?" Atlah asked as she smirked at the girl under her. Echo scowled and her blood boiled. It was bad enough she was being sat on, but now she was being taunted! The _nerve_ of this girl! She'd get what was coming to her!

"Maybe you need to learn some manners!" Echo shouted, before grabbing Atlah's ankle in a vice grip. Focusing her anger, she began pouring her energy into her hand. 'Focus, Echo, focus! Channel the anger!'

"Hey! What are you doing!" Atlah shook her leg trying the dislodge Echo's hand. "Leggo! Get off me!"

As her palm started to warm, Echo smirked. It had worked! Atlah stopped struggling momentarily as the hand on her ankle glowed. 'What the heck is-' Her thoughts cut off as a searing heat began burning in her ankle! It felt like a white hot cow-branding iron! She shrieked in pain and wrenched her leg from Echo's grasp before rolling off of her.

"AAAGH! WHAT WAS THAT!" she screamed, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Around her ankle was a ring of reddened blistered skin, as if she had spilt boiling hot water on it.

"It's magic! Only us Gold's can do it, so you better not mess with me!" Echo crowed. Atlah wiped the tears from her eyes and unsteadily got up. "Are you gonna leave like I told you to now?" Echo asked.

Atlah didn't answer, only ran away, back toward the slums. In the back of her mind, she felt a nagging sensation telling her she had forgotten something, but with each painful step on her injured right leg, her mind blanked a new wave of pain assaulted her. Her mission, her instructions, the warnings of her father, all forgotten.

Echo watched the girl run away, feeling a little guilty over hurting her so badly. 'Maybe I shouldn't have done that…' she thought. Looking over, she saw the gate that Mr. Grennal used to deliver his onions was open. 'Oh! Mr. Grennal must have forgotten to close it!' He had done so before, more often than not resulting in a wild animal getting into the gardens. She shut and locked the gate, satisfied with a job well done, and walked back toward the castle. It was getting to be dinner time, and her magic abilities almost always left her tired.

The intruding archer stood solidly, his arrow's deadly tip aimed dead center at the king's head. His brow was sweating profusely, as were his underarms judging by his shirt. At the end of the long banquet table, King Casaelas looked back just as stonedly, just as outwardly calm as the archer. His face might as well have been encased in concrete for all the emotion it showed.

By contrast, Queen Anavon looked about ready to faint. Her face had paled and she was quivering in fright. A cold sweat stood out plainly on her face.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Casaelas asked, his face still frozen, though his voice held undertones of rage.

The archer smirked. "It was easy enough. Your guards were about as smart as a bag of horse dung. I guess you _Golds_" he spat the word. "think you're so superior that you don't even need good guards. Such foolish arrogance." He growled the last part.

Casaelas only shrugged. "I believe you are the one who is arrogant. Do you think just because I am royalty I cannot defend myself? Who here is foolish now?"

Ben's face contorted into a snarl. "Defend yourself from this!" With a loud _twang, _the archer released his arrow. Faster than the eye could travel, it sped forward to impale the cranium of the King!

_THOCK!_

The archer smiled in triumph… then his jaw dropped to the floor.

Less than an inch from the Kings face… the arrow stopped! Stopped dead in its flight! Casaelas glared icily, and the arrow fell to the table with a clatter.

"I told you… I am more than capable of defending myself." The king said. Ben now began to panic. He reached to his quiver, grabbing another arrow.

"Damn you! I'll get you ye-" His eyes widened. He looked up at his hand, frozen in place by some unseen force, pulling another arrow from the quiver. "W-What…?"

Casaelas' glare intensified. "Did you forget of the Golds' magic, intruder? The very thing that has kept us afloat in this war! Now who is the foolish one?" Ben's face drain of color, and his eyes widened in fear. He was trapped!

"Now then…" Casaelas raised his open hand, palm out. He clenched his fist, and the room echoed with a loud _SNAP!_ The archer's eyes widened, as his now limp hand dropped the arrow. For a few seconds, utter silence reigned. For a few seconds anyway.

"AAAGH!" the archer dropped to his knees, trying to clutch at his broken hand as it still hung limply in the air. Casaelas' face hardened, and his fist twisted. More _SNAP_sand _POP_s and _CRACKs_ echoed around the room and mingled with Ben's tortured screams as his arm was slowly pulverized from the inside out! His limb bent and twisted in odd, unnatural angles and his face too was twisted in an equally unnatural grimace as he screamed.

After what seemed an eternity, Casaelas lowered his hand. Ben's hand dropped to the ground, bringing forth another grunt of pain. He lay on the floor, his vision darkening as unconsciousness crept upon him.

Through the pain and his clouded thoughts, one managed to work its way into the forefront of his shattered psyche. 'Atlah… I'm sorry… I… failed.

All was blackness.

Casaelas turned to look at Queen Anavon. His face was calm. Deathly so. But his voice held such outrage and anger, there could be no mistaking his emotions.

"…You did this." It was nearly a whisper.

Anavon looked shocked, before her eyes became pleading. "N-No! I had nothing to do with this!"

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!" Casaelas' voice shook the entire room! The Queen flinched, and stood.

"Please, believe me! I swear to you, I had nothing to do with this!" she backed up a few steps.

"I suggest you leave! NOW!" Casaelas shouted. "No more treaties! No more peace! This war is about to go to new levels! …I suggest you prepare."

The Queen began to scoot toward the door. She looked torn somewhere between outrage and stark terror. "I'm telling you, I had nothing-"

"**GO!**"

Outrage fled like a frightened mouse. Rushing from the palace, she gathered her armed entourage and fled the city within an hour.

Guards appeared shortly after she had fled the room, responding to the alarm that had been issued. They gathered the injured guards outside the doors and the unconscious attacker. The guards were taken to the medical wing, the intruder the dungeons.

The head guard spoke to his King. "My Lord, what shall we do with the assassin?"

Casaelas spoke grimly. "…He will be executed at nightfall."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hey! Did you hear!"

Atlah's head snapped up from her knees. She was sitting behind one of the old, musty shacks that made up the slums. Around the corner, 1 man had been working on making a new cabinet. Now another one had approached. Atlah peered carefully around the corner, trying to get a better look.

"No. Hear what?" the first man asked. The newcomer looked excited.

"An assassin tried to kill the king just about an hour ago!"

The first man dropped his hammer, nearly onto the newcomer's foot. "Are you serious!"

"Yeah! But he got caught, and now he's gonna be executed at nightfall in the central castle courtyard!"

"We've gotta go see that! How long till sundown?" the first one said, looking up the sun.

"A few hours at most." The messenger said. "We got some time. Finish up here, I'm gonna go tell everyone else!"

Atlah sat in shocked silence. _'Dad… it was you. You were going to kill the king!'_ She suddenly felt nauseous and tried as hard as she could to resist losing her breakfast. '_What am I gonna do!_' she mentally cried, '_What am I gonna do!_'

For a minute, she crouched there in the alley, trying to think clearly. Then she fell to her knees in a startling revelation. '_…He's doomed._' She thought, '_I can't do anything to help him! He may as well be dead already!_' Tears shimmered in her eyes. '_Dad… he's a goner!_'

Despair cut through her like a blade, and the tears she had tried so hard to push back burst forth like a flood. Her father was going to die and there was nothing she could do! Atlah now remembered what her father had told her. To go home. But she couldn't.

'Not without saying goodbye!' she thought firmly. Picking herself up, she wiped her eyes and set out for the shack. She needed to grab a cloak.

Echo skipped happily down the hallway, despite being so tired. She had defended the castle, and now that the peace treaty has been signed there would be no more wars. Tonight would no doubt be a feast day, and probably a holiday forever too!

She stopped as voices rang down the hallway. One was urgent and commanding, while the others were submissive and curious. Her own childish curiosity aroused, she ran around the corner to see a small army of servants and guards just outside the meeting room.

'Did something go wrong with the signing!' she wondered. She pushed and shoved her way through the throng of adults to the doorway. Just as she reached it, a pair of guards came out, hauling a person away. Judging by the groans coming from it, it was male, but his face was covered by a deep hood. As one of the guards jostled against a servant, the man's arm fell from under its cloak. Its mutilated, mangled arm.

Echo gasped, the limb hanging limply not 2 feet from her face. Through the torn sleeve, she could see a few pieces of jutting bone, and blood trickled from the wounds, staining most of the sleeve and the hand below it deep crimson. Trying hard not to be sick, Echo went through the doorway. Her father stood at the head of the table, looking grim as death itself. Of the Silver Queen, there was no sign.

"Daddy…?" she called, stepping closer. The King turned to glare at the interruption, and Echo flinched. His expression hardened further.

"Echo, did you see any other Silvers around here! Any at all!"

For a fraction of a second, Echo hesitated. Should she tell him? She had been a little girl, no older than herself. And she had been crying when she ran away. How could Echo do that to her? "No. What happened?"

Casaelas looked suspiciously at her, but said nothing about it. "There was another assassination attempt by a Silver. I am convinced that Anavon had something to do with it. I'm sorry, but there will be no peace, Echo. This war will only go further!" Echo flinched again as his voice rose, and his eyes took on a wild light. "The assassin will be executed at nightfall, and his head will be set on a pike outside the gates! NO ONE will endanger me or my family again! NO ONE!"

Echo was on the brink of tears. As much as she hated to admit it, her father was terrifying whenever his temper got hold of him. His expression immediately switched to one of mild shock, as if he could not believe how he had just reacted. Echo turned and fled, pushing through the crowd of gawking servants.

For a few moments, Casaelas stood stark still, trying to wrap his mind around how terrified he had made his own flesh and blood. He realized the servants were staring, and he shouted again. "What are you all doing standing around! Get to work!"

They were gone in a blink.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Atlah pulled the hood of her cloak further over her face, hiding herself from the large crowd of people. She stood in one of the palace's courtyards, and in the center was a large fenced in section, where most of the crowd had gathered in the waning sunlight. Peering through the fence, trying not to attract attention, she looked into the cordoned of section. And there he was.

Ben was pinned to a great wooden beam in the courtyard's center. Pinned by long, thin blades through his shoulders and thighs. His face was twisted in agony, though his eyes were distant and unclear.

'_He's delusional from the pain…_' she thought bitterly, on the brink of tears already.

A nearly unnaturally large and ripped Gold elf stood beside him, wearing a dark hood that covered his face and a pair of black leather pants, though most of it was stained a dark dirty brown. '_Dried blood_.' she thought.

But what truly terrified her was what the large man held in one ham-sized hand. A great ebon axe, freshly polished and gleaming darkly in the sunset, rested proudly in his hand with the butt firmly planted on the cobblestones. The executioner stood stoically, more statue than man.

Not far above them, doors that opened to a balcony parted, and the Gold King stepped out. He looked down upon the tortured Silver Elf… and grinned wickedly. He raised both his hands in the air and spoke proudly, the acoustics of the courtyard, or maybe his magic, sending his voice out over the assembled commoners.

"Men and women of the Gold Kingdom! Look now upon this wretch who sought to kill me. To kill your King! You know what we do with filth such as this, yes?"

He was met by a roar of approval and various grotesque utterances. _Kill him! Off with his head! Make him pay! Cut his freaking head off!_

Ben began to stir, coming up from the dark depths of unconciousness.

Casaelas smiled. "Yes! Just as was the first assassin sent to his death for robbing us of our beloved queen, so too shall this piece of trash be condemned!"

More cheers.

Ben's movements became more pronounced, and he looked about, wincing when his muscles moved the blades or his mangled arm. He tried to struggle free, but another wave of pain washed over him, and his vision swam. He looked out over the crowd, the witnesses to his death. One stood out. A small figure, a child, wearing a deep hood, stood watching him.

He didn't want to believe it. Could she be that foolish! She was watching him more intently now, she knew he saw her. In horror he mouthed a single word. _Atlah?_

The tiny figure hesitated… then nodded, pulling back her hood just enough to allow only him to see her face. Ben could only stare in utter horror. She had come to watch him die! Frantically he whispered words so quietly only he could here them.

"Run! You have to run! Flee! Don't stay here!"

She shook her head, and tears flowed from her eyes. She silently mouthed her own words. _Not without saying goodbye! I love you, Dad!_

"Executioner!" Casaelas declared. The large man hefted his axe, holding it in two hands now. "On my signal!"

Ben's own eyes swam with tears. He mouthed back. _I love you too. RUN! Save yourself!_

She nodded, looked into his eyes one last time and turned away, running quickly. Ben sagged against the pole, accepting his own death. '_This is it. It's all over for me_.' he thought. '_Run Atlah. Go. Live your life, and never look back._'

"Ready!" A hush settled over the crowd. Ben braced himself as the executioner pulled his arms back, bulging muscles rippling and bunching with anticipation. Ben's life flashed before him, all his sweetest memories.

Meeting his wife, Enasa, for the first time. Their wedding day, as they swore their lives to each other. Making love in the moonlight shining through their bedroom window. The day Enasa came from the hospital, her eyes shining with good news. Receiving the news of his child. Atlah's birth. And all of Atlah's childhood. All flashing by in an instant.

"NOW!" The axe came toward him, the deep black blade flashing in the waning sun. The crowd cheered. The King smiled maliciously. The whoosh of air being cut rang in his ears.

And he smiled.

_THWOCK!_

The crowd roared in approval.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Atlah spent one last night in her temporary shack home. She knew she would have to rest to travel back to the Silver capital. Try as she might though, sleep never came. Only tears of mourning. As the sun peeked over the horizon, Atlah crept out of her shack and pulled her hood up over her face. Had anyone seen her face though, they would not see tear-stained cheeks and red swollen eyes. In their place was a set face of grim determination and anger.

'_They killed my father._' She thought. '_They are going to pay for it!_' She passed through the unmanned North side gate of the wall, towards the forest. She would follow the river she found east until she reached a trade road. From there, she would find her way home. Creeping through the silent forest, Atlah stole one last look back. Through a hole in the canopy, she could just make out the tallest tower of the castle. She scowled darkly.

'_They are going to pay with their lives. I swear it!_'

Echo awoke the next morning feeling very refreshed and better than she had felt the night before. She had not been allowed to watch the man be killed, though she honestly wouldn't want to. They had said that the man was simply being humiliated and would be imprisoned in another city. Just like the last one. They told her this to protect her, but she was not so naive as to not understand death.

She entered the dining chambers to find her father sitting at the head, taking breakfast. She tried vainly to creep out and get food elsewhere, but was not in luck.

"Echo. Come here." Even calm, her father was scary giving orders. She quickly glided over to his side and meekly stood awaiting instruction. He swallowed a bite of food and turned to his daughter. "How did you sleep?" He tried to sound sincere, but it came out slightly aggravated in tone.

"I… I slept fine, Father." She said, just above a whisper.

"Good. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, Father." She sat and took some food from a platter in front of her.

"I take it you are curious about what happened?" She nodded in response. "I'm sorry Echo, but the treaty was ended. The Queen obviously hired that assassin. Such treachery will NOT be tolerated!" The last part shook the windows they were so forceful! Echo nearly sprang out of her chair in fear. Her father slammed his fist on the table and growled like a wild animal.

"THE NEXT PERSON WHO TRIES TO HURT ME OR MY FAMILY WILL BE KILLED ON THE SPOT! NO MORE MERCY!" The plates and silverware rattled, and the glass nearest him shattered, spraying fruit juice everywhere. The floor around his chair cracked, and a few windows even shattered!

He looked around, but his daughter had disappeared. No remorse touched his heart. No pity… no kindness. And so he sat alone and seethed with rage, his only company his own twisted, maddening thoughts. '_No more mercy… No more… No more… I'll kill them all… Every last one…_'


End file.
